Why The Chickens Never Crossed the Road
by XXAprilsxEndxX
Summary: Why didn't the chickens cross the road? They could've been scared. They could've been confused. They never crossed to the other side. They just stood their alone, together. The real answer is simple. Story contains shounen-ai.
1. The Arriving Riddle

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Fruits Basket or, any of the characters in it. This would normally make people sad. I'm perfectly content with it.**

**Author's note: This is my very first fanfic on this fancy fanfiction site here. And I wrote it especially for you. **

**XD So don't butcher me.**

**Pretty please.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai and a bit of Shoujo-ai later on. **

**Rated T for language and whatever other junk I might decide to throw into later chapters.**

* * *

It had been four years since Kyo had left for his training. Two years since Yuki last locked eyes with the one he hated most. And two years until Kyo's judgement day. It was based strictly on morality. Yes he was the rat and Kyo was the cat, they would always be enemies, always. And even Yuki knew that the sole purpose for Kyo's leave of absence was so he could continue trying to win the fight he'd always lose. Kyo knew it too, he had to. So this is why on the day that Shigure announced that Kyo would be returning, Yuki made a decesion. He would try his best, treat the fire-headed teenager kindly for a change. That was easier said than done. Yuki really did pity him.

It was early the morning after Shigure had made the announcement. When Kyo had arrived home, the night before, Yuki had already been asleep in his room. Yuki made his way downstairs to leave for school. "Where is that stupid cat?" Yuki asked robotically. Shigure looked up from his newspaper. "He did come in pretty late, I would assume he won't be returning to school until tomorrow." Yuki grunted in response and headed out to school.

It was halfway into second period, when the classroom door slammed open. Yuki, being occupied with his work, paid it no mind until...

"Class we have a new student today." the mathematics teacher announced, cheerily. Yuki slowly raised his head from his work.

"This is Kyo Sohma." She said brightly just as dazed grey eyes met cold fire. People in the class started whispering around them."Sohma… isn't that prince Yuki's name?""Do you think there's any relation? "Wow, are all the Sohmas this gorgeous!?" Yuki could hear the girls chatting excitedly around the room. The teacher searched carefully up and down her roster.

"Let's see now, Sohma...that would put you behind Yuki Sohma, um Yuki could you raise your..."

"I KNOW WHO HE IS ALREADY." Kyo snapped and stormed to the seat behind his "cousin".

"She has to be an idiot if she can't even tell that we're associated," Kyo mumbled grumpily. Yuki just blinked in confusion. 'I did say I was going to start being nicer to him, I didn't think I'd have to start today, I'm not mentally prepared for that, Should I say something?' Yuki turned around once the teacher began teaching again.

"Y-Yo, Kyo I didn't think you'd come in today." Kyo's lips flattened into a straight line.

"Well." he said simply.

"Um...ok." Yuki mumbled awkwardly. He wanted to say "Hey you stupid cat, have some manners and respond when a superior is talking." Instead he turned around and tuned back into his work.

And this is how it was for the next two weeks. Kyo was cold to everyone that tried to meet his acquaintance. There was something bothering him, Yuki could see it. Dinners were silent, despite Shigure's desperate attempts to break the tension. Kyo didn't seem any more angry than his usual self just, quiet and cold. Quiet was not like Kyo. He wouldn't even throw a punch at Yuki. So it was to everyone's surprise when Kyo came through the door, laughing and joking around with Hatsuharu Sohma, one day after school. Shigure poked his head out of his office. He had to admit he was surprised. Yuki was also, not so pleasantly surprised.

"Why are you here?!" the tone of Yuki's voice made both boys freeze and stare at him.

"Ah Yuki! What's the problem? I'm just hanging out with Kyo here, it's been ages. Why don't you join us, we're about to play some video games." Haru stated cheerfully but, there was a glint in his eye that mocked Yuki.

"Why don't you fuck off." Yuki fired. "Yuki, I'm hurt." Haru feigned a pained expression all the while, that smile in his eye danced in front of Yuki.

"What's your problem?" Kyo asked angrily. Yuki opened his mouth to answer then, closed it. 'What the hell is my problem?' he wondered. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure that there even was a problem. Kyo hadn't spoken but a word to him since his return, until now, in Haru's defense nonetheless. But that didn't explain his issue with Hatsuharu. "It's a joke cow brain, I'm ordering in." and with that Yuki excused himself from the conversation and walked off towards the phone. Shigure once again slid his door open.

"Ah wait, Yuuuki, I want maki!" Shigure said chasing after him as the other two boys headed upstairs. Yuki rubbed his head in frustration before picking up the phone. Shigure leaned against the wall beside him.

"Quite a show you put on there." Shigure stated.

"Hn" Yuki responded staring at the numbers on the phone, he suddenly couldn't remember who he was calling.

"Well at least Kyo's finally loosened up, thanks to Haru." Shigure said before turning and humming down the hall.

Yes. Kyo had finally loosened up. Thanks to Hatsuharu. Not Yuki. And that, Yuki realized to his dismay, was his issue.

Yuki picked up the phone once again when Hatsuharu apeared at his side. Yuki put the phone back on the reciever and turned around. He looked less than thrilled as the other boy threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Well?" Yuki said holding back a scowl.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's with this thing you've got for Kyo?"

Yuki's face distorted into one of disbelief.

"I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about." he whispered.

"Don't you?" Haru smirked.

"I don't."

"It's obvious."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"My mistake."

"Like I'd ever 'have a 'thing' for that stupid cat."

"Yes, yes you're right. And for a moment I thought I'd have to fight you for him."

"Yes well...wait what!?

"I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you."

Yuki glared. "I'm going to take him..." Haru said, his eyes glinting more than usual.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

Yuki flipped him on his back.

"Is there a problem?" Haru said grinning

"Oi Haru!" Kyo called from around the corner. Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow. Yuki cursed under his breath and let go. Hatsuharu stood up and composed himself, before walking off to meet Kyo at the front door. "By the way don't bother ordering for us, we're going out." Haru called back before shutting the door, leaving behind a fuming Yuki.

After that day things returned to normal. Kyo began making friends, in his usual hot-headed manner. He began trying, not so seriously to defeat Yuki. Yuki couldn't seem to let go of Hatsuharu's comments. "A thing for Kyo," it wasn't even like that. No of course not. It was just that Hatsuharu had achieved what Yuki could not. He made Kyo smile. That had been Yuki's project first, that was marked territory. That smile should've been his! No…he didn't like how that sounded…too possessive. And this is when Yuki made the decision to prove, more so to himself that he wasn't gender bent. Tohru Honda, had always in the past, had the ability to make him blush. Though he hadn't thought of her lately he was sure that he still had a little crush on her.

So he invited her over to study English.

What could go wrong?

They walked through the door and Yuki slid it closed behind her. She took one step. Then another.

"Oh Yuki you're home a bit late, Kyo's up on the roof. Ah you have company! A young lady nonetheless." Shigure said, his face immediately lightening up, meanwhile Yuki's darkened.

"Yes we're going to study." He said, sounding more than irritated.

"Oh If I had known we were going to have a beautiful flower such as yourself in our home I would've cleaned up. Ah where are my manners, I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's guardian." Shigure went on.

"That's great, we're just going to go into the living room now." Yuki said, practically dragging an overwhelmed Tohru away from Shigure.

Yuki went into the kitchen while Tohru sat on the couch. He returned with two drinks, to see Tohru seemingly deep in thought. He sat down beside her and handed her a drink.

"What's troubling you Ms. Honda?" he asked , concerned.

"Umm…Yuki. Shigure said he was your guardian….which means….are you adopted?" Tohru asked.

"Something like that." Yuki answered, vaguely.

"Do you know your real parents" Tohru asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yes, although I'd prefer not to talk to them so, may we start." Yuki said a little irked at her for pitying him.

"You know my mother died just recently." Tohru went on.

Yuki really wasn't looking for a deep personal conversation.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yuki responded automatically.

It was just then that an interruption occurred that Yuki was all to glad for, if only for a second.

"Yuuuuuuuki! Oh my dear brother I've missed you sooo much. Ah you have a friend over, my how rude of me. The name's Ayame Sohma, I'm Yuki's favorite brother." Ayame sang.

"Yea he's my only brother. So dear brother, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Yuki said

"Oh just visiting. It's so good to see you healthy and actively pursuing a love interest, I was beginning to worry you know."

"We're not…..It's not like that...w-we're just friends." Tohru stuttered, as she began to blush. Just then Kyo walked in.

"Ayame what are you doing here!?" Kyo fired at the feminine man.

"Here's a little riddle for you, there are two chickens on, either side of the road. They both took a step, then another and then stood together in the middle of the road. Why didn't the chickens cross the road?" Ayame said

"Why would chickens need to cross a road anyway silly?" Tohru giggled

"Maybe they've just never had to cross a road before and are not sure if they really want to or, how to go about crossing that road so they stopped in the middle, confused." was Yuki's answer.

"I think they were just scared to cross the road because they weren't sure they'd get through the traffic, to their destinations unharmed." Kyo replied, suddenly calm.

"So what's the answer Ayame." Tohru asked, curiously.

"There is no right or, wrong answer but, there is a simple one." Ayame then bent down and whispered something in Tohru's ear.

"Oh! I get it." Tohru said beaming. Ayame put his finger on his lips and then leaned into Yuki's ear.

"Just so you know….I wasn't talking about the girl." Ayame whispered glancing at Kyo, before waltzing out the door.

It took a moment for Yuki to realize what he meant by it.

"Hey wait a minute what has Shigure been telling you!" Yuki called after his brother but, Ayame ignored him and took his leave.

Yuki turned to see Tohru staring conspicuously at Kyo.

"I know you, you're Kyo Sohma, from school." Tohru said cheerily.

Kyo looked at her but, didn't answer.

"Kyo have some manners." Yuki ordered calmly.

"Why'd you have to bring that ditz over here anyway." Kyo grumbled.

"I said have some manners!" Yuki stood up, threateningly.

"Are you tryin' to start something?" Kyo said stepping towards Yuki.

"You're not worth my time, stupid cat."

Kyo threw a punch, which of course Yuki deflected and countered. Kyo countered with a roundhouse kick, that Yuki caught. By the leg, Yuki flipped Kyo over his shoulder. They continued on like this for a bit, ignoring Tohru's pleas for them to stop. This was pathetic. Yuki once again began to feel pity for Kyo, noticing that there was more of a serious manner to his fighting style today. The cat gave a roundhouse kick to Yuki's jaw, in which he failed to dodge or, chose not to. He fell back.

"What the hell was that." Kyo yelled.

"Oh well you got a hit in, I'm proud of you." Yuki feigned sarcasm, while rubbing his jaw

"No, you let me! I don't need your pity you damn rat!" Kyo screamed.

"Well excuse me for trying to give a shit." Stood up again, this time attacking rather than dodging. He charged towards Kyo at full, fury pumping through him as he readied a fist.

Four meters….Three meters….two meters…..

"Don't!" A teary-eyed Tohru screamed, flinging herself in front of Kyo, in a protective manner.

"Tohru move!" Yuki shouted. He couldn't stop now.

….one meter…..

She wasn't budging.

* * *

**Authors note: Not even sure why I wrote a Fruits Basket fic as my first.**

**It's not one of my favorites but, I like it enough.**

**What am I supposed to say? **

**R&R of course. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome but, no flaming.**

** You might hurt my feelings. T.T**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**I don't own any of the characters in this chapter either. **

**This chapter is about half of the first one. **

**Sadly classes have just started so I'll be terribly busy.**

**Nonetheless I have produced a second chapter for you.**

**I hope you find it to be satisfactory work.**

**And so maybe...**

**Just maybe...**

**I should shut up**

**and let you read the story.**

**Maybe.**

**...**

**...**

**Ok I will here you go. R&R**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"What the hell was that." Kyo yelled._

_"Oh well you got a hit in, I'm proud of you." Yuki feigned sarcasm, while rubbing his jaw_

_"No, you let me! I don't need your pity you damn rat!" Kyo screamed._

_"Well excuse me for trying to give a shit." Stood up again, this time attacking rather than dodging. He charged towards Kyo at full, fury pumping through him as he readied a fist._

_Four meters….Three meters….two meters….._

_"Don't!" A teary-eyed Tohru screamed, flinging herself in front of Kyo, in a protective manner._

_"Tohru move!" Yuki shouted. He couldn't stop now._

_….one meter….._

_She wasn't budging._

* * *

_'He'll stop. He has to.'_ Tohru thought as she stood before Kyo defiantly. Although part of her mind was screaming to just move, she could not bare to watch them fight any longer. Yuki wasn't stopping. He couldn't.

Tohru's fight or, flight response kicked in, when she realized he really wasn't stopping. The scene was an absolute disaster. She yelped and leaped backward into Kyo, who fell backwards, along with Tohru who had nothing to support her hazardous leap. Once they hit the floor, you guessed it.

_Poof_

Kyo disappeared and was replaced by an adorable, little orange kitten, who was struggling to free himself from Tohru's weight. So what happened to Yuki? A few seconds later Yuki, who was previously unable to keep from charging at the two, tripped and landed face first into Tohru's chest and thus...

_Poof_

… Tohru looked down to find a rather overwhelmed rat sitting on top of her. Yuki scampered off to the side and Tohru sat up, dazed and confused as to what just happened. Kyo who was now free pounced and pinned Yuki to the floor. Tohru looked at the boys' clothes around her trying to sum up what just happened but, she just wasn't sure of what she had seen until the cat opened its mouth.

"You damned rat look what you did?" Kyo yelled at a trapped Yuki.

"Well maybe if you had just kept your mouth shut like a good little kitty I wouldn't have had to punish you." Yuki teased.

"Who the hell are you, my keeper?" Kyo barked, incredulously.

"Someone has to do it." Yuki went on making fun.

A wide-eyed Tohru covered her mouth. As she sat on her knees, just inches away. From what she understood this is what had happened. Yuki had been charging at Kyo and full speed and she tried to stop him. When he didn't stop she became scared and backed into Kyo. Kyo fell back and her along with him, Yuki shortly after. Both boys disappeared and were replaced with the two animals she saw before her. And now the animals are talking. Yes it all made perfect sense. Tohru couldn't bring herself to speak or, move. So there she sat watching the ridiculous and seemingly impossible scene before her. The cat put a threatening paw on the rat's face and brought his own closer.

"Listen you little rat I will massacre you." Kyo said in a threatening tone.

"This coming from the cat who couldn't get a hit in without my consent!?" Yuki laughed.

_Poof_

This time Tohru's fight or, flight response kicked in again. And she flew. Tohru ran out the door screaming, passing Hatsuharu who was on his way in. 'Wonder what that was about.'

In the living room the two boys realized they forgot about two things in the midst of their bickering. One being that Tohru had still been there. The other was what happened after the "poof". So at this point in time a naked human Kyo had a naked human Yuki pinned beneath him, faces inches apart while one's said paw...err...hand was cupping the others face, which was dyed as beet red as his own. The one thing Yuki hadn't failed to noticed was the compromising position that they were in, in the middle of the living room. So why wouldn't Kyo move or, more importantly why couldn't Yuki push him away? Kyo slowly began to move his hand down Yuki's cheek, which Yuki assumed to be a delayed reaction and that he was actually removing his hand but this, he realized was wrong when the pale fingers brought themselves to his lips. Kyo was _caressing_ him, he realized. Without wanting to Yuki began to reach up, with his free hand to return the gesture but, never quite made it.

"Hey I wanna play to." Hatsuharu whined, as he leaned against the door frame.

Yuki wondered briefly if that annoying glint ever left Hatsuharu's eyes. Kyo immediately released Yuki and began to dress. Hatsuharu's eyes wandered hazardously over Kyo's body as he dressed. Of course only Yuki was conscious of this as he began to dress himself.

"Study session gone wrong, I get it." Hatsuharu laughed, gesturing at the backpack that Tohru had left behind.

Neither of the other two said a word. Once Kyo was dressed he gestured for Hatsuharu to follow him and both boys left silently. Yuki secretly wondered where to but, that wasn't his main concern. His mind was full on what just happened. Too much happened to just let it go. First was Tohru. After what she saw, she couldn't just be left to her own. What would Akito do to her if he found out what she saw? Would Tohru tell anyone what she saw, what are the odds that anyone would even believe her. He'd have to return her backpack anyway.

Then there was Kyo. One minute he was threatening to kill Yuki and the next he's stroking his face as if Yuki was a coveted pet or, something. From an angle it would seem that as rat and cat they had to fight but, when they were human it was just maybe possible for them to share something. This was a sweet thought if it wasn't for one little thing. In order to keep his freedom Kyo had to defeat Yuki. It was one or, the other. The two of them could never live in harmony. This little fact had never seemed so bleak to Yuki before now.

And then there was one more question. What the hell was up with Kyo and Haru? Yuki couldn't let it go for some reason. And so he called upon his minions of the night...err rats. He had one group follow Kyo and Hatsuharu, the other find where Tohru lived. Now all he could do was wait.

Several hours later, when Kyo silently returned, so did the teams. Apparently Tohru got home safely, she lived with her grandfather in the southern part of town. She spent the rest of the time gazing distractedly out her bedroom window, as though she was going insane.

Now for the pulse pounding answer he'd been awaiting. He listened intently as his rodent brethren communicated with him.

Apparently they just went to the arcade. Yuki laughed. He was foolish to think anything of it. Apparently there was more to the story. Yuki's smile slowly transformed into a frown.

"No...Haru...he wouldn't...he didn't."

* * *

**Alright so this chapter is finished. **

**I'll have time for another soon.**

**I really appreciate the uh...one review I got for the last chapter. **

**.**

**But I love reviews so before you press the x button at the top of this page...**

**you should write me one.**

**My birthday was yesterday. **

**It'd be nice considering I spent it writing this.**


End file.
